


You Are Mine (In Victory)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Female Voldemort, Ficlet, Implied Future Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She looks across the fire into Harry Potter's eyes and sees a truth she could never have dreamed.





	You Are Mine (In Victory)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snapshot of a female Voldemort realizing Harry is a Horcrux in DH. Will not be continued.

She looks across the fire into Harry Potter’s eyes and sees a truth she could never have dreamed.

_Horcrux. Have to let her kill me._

Voldemort smiles at him; in these moments of pause, she can allow herself this luxury. “Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.” She lowers her wand to point at his chest. He stands, unsuspecting, accepting. Poor, brave fool.

“Thought you could defeat me?” She steps around the fire, ever closer to where he stands. “By sacrificing yourself.”

He does not respond, but his eyes have sharpened in faintest fear.

“No, indeed,” she hums, then casts a spell of binding. Silvery ropes coil themselves about his legs, drawing his arms behind his back. He stumbles, then falls.

Voldemort crouches above his head and grins down at him. “You are mine, dear boy.”

“What do you—” She conjures a rag and gags him with it. She could Silence him, true, but where’s the fun?

The ropes rearrange themselves at her touch, giving her room to undo his robes. She tosses his wand and Cloak aside, baring the skin of his stomach to her inspection. “So young,” she murmurs, trailing her fingers over its smoothness. “So naïve. I would not have chosen such a vessel for my soul, but needs must, it seems.”

He shakes his head, as if to deny her words. She leans her head down, licks a stripe from his navel to his collarbone, then sucks a bruise onto the skin of his throat. He tastes of sweat and salt. He will need bathing.

She stands reluctantly and Levitates him with her wand. “We have an eternity together now, Harry, but first I must claim my victory properly, before I may finish claiming you.”

He whimpers, and she leers, showing him all her teeth. Ah, it shall be a glorious claiming.


End file.
